Fragmentation hand grenades have a casing typically made of cast iron or steel which—when the grenade is detonated—spread fragments in all directions. These fragmentation patterns from such grenades are somewhat unpredictable due—in part—to their construction, their orientation when detonated, and external obstacles or other irregularities such as terrain, etc. As can be readily appreciated they are generally unsuitable for non-lethal application.